What would I do without you?
by fuhwost
Summary: yukimura and fubuki watch frozen together badumtiss fic for my girlfriend
present for njord, im not good at writing this ship at all but i try

i dont own inazuma eleven, the characters or frozen, any depictions in this fic that have any semblance to the real world is entirely coincidental. dont try this at home

'How does Frozen sound?'

Yukimura couldn't help but smile. Movie night. He loved movie night. There was nothing better than cuddling up to his senpai by the fire and watching movies with him, espeically when it was snowing outside. Well, it rarely didn't snow outside, but it was still Yukimura's favourite weather.

'Well..? If it's not up to your taste, I can pick something else-"

'Frozen's fine.', Yukimura cut Fubuki's doubts short. To be perfectly honest, it wasn't _what_ the movie was that mattered, it was just spending time with him. Fubuki was Yukimura's absolute favourite person besides Taiyou, while he never really talked to other people, the two were more than enough for him.

Fubuki smiled and put in the Blu-Ray tm. Yukimura sat back comfortably and got warm. He had school tomorrow but it was still early. He groaned, wishing he forgot about it. He detested school with utmost passion. If it wasn't for the thought of going home to Fubuki ( or texting his boyfriend Taiyou ) he would most likely go insane. He just wasn't a studious or school person, despite his grades being up to scratch, he hated school and loathed waking up early to go to school, much preferring to stay awake to maximise the 'no-school' time.

'Tired? Told you to sleep early, but you never listen to me.', Fubuki coyly teased. Yukimura blushed. Ah.. how long had he been watching him daydream? Maybe he's right, but Taiyou and Fubuki don't understand his position. Fubuki had long finished school and Taiyou was a friendly social butterfly who enjoyed his classes.

'No, I'm fine I was just thinking about stuff. Come sit, I wanna watch.', Yukimura said trying to change the subject. He had enough about thinking about school, and Fubuki picked up on it, sitting next to him comfortably.

They sipped their coffee's quietly and watched the terrible movie. Yukimura didn't mind silence, normally he felt the need to fill it, but with his favourite people, silence was something he didn't mind. It was just nice to be in Fubuki-senpai's presense.

He loved Fubuki. He was the only one to show any interest in him at Hakuren. He still kicks himself at night over what he did with Fifth Sector, despite Fubuki forgiving him over and over, he hated how he just threw away Fubuki's love in a snap. It was true however, it was a tough time and he was still finding himself. While he has many friends now and ridded himself of the bad ones, he still valued Fubuki above all. Especially his warmth and his parka.

Yukimura layed his head on Fubuki. _Ah.. soft._ Fubuki's parka was extremely fluffy and soft. It could almost..

 _put me.. to .. sleep.._

'Ngh..'

 _Daylight.._

Yukimura awoke to streams of sunlight shining through his curtain. Wait.. curtain?

 _Crap!_

He sat up with a jolt. Oh no.. He was in his room. Did he seriously fall asleep? He checked his phone.

"6 am..', he sighed. Well.. it wasn't all bad, who could blame him.. it was quite a warm parka. At least Taiyou had been texting him.

[ Man I was frying eggs and it made me think of you, then it exploded and it hit me in the eye. Ouch! ]

He couldn't help but laugh. Taiyou was quite the lovable dork.

[ That sucks. ] Yukimura texted, and tossed his phone casually to his bed. Time to awkwardly apologise.

.Yukimura peeked cautiously around the wall, hoping to spy his Senpai perhaps doing dishes or somethi-

'Who are you hiding from?', mumured Fubuki behind him, just fresh from brushing his teeth, ready for the day.

'WAH! Uh I listen-'

Fubuki playfully patted him. 'You fell asleep so I let you stay there until the movie ended, then I put you to bed. I agree with you, it was a boring movie, but someone had to watch it.', he said smiling in a matter of fact voice.

'I.. you were really warm and I was.. Tired, I admit it, and Frozen isn't that bad and I like spe-'

'Shh I'm just teasing you. Taiyou's right you're easy to tease. Come and have breakfast with me, it your favourite, fried egg, beans and meat.', he said walking casually to the kitchen.

Yukimura sighed and smiled. Fubuki-senpai was so understanding, why couldn't more people be like him. He skipped behind him, ecstatic to eat breakfast with his senpai.

 _What would I do without you?_

 _e plus alt + x makes a music note_


End file.
